


Lonely

by SockHop



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockHop/pseuds/SockHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori jerks off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes that is all that this fic is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Nitori was laid upon his bed with his hand fisted over his increasing hard erection. His hand raced up and down the short length of his dick repeatedly as he continued to pump himself. His thoughts remained only his most handsome senpai. The way his muscles would pulse as he pushed his way through the water and how his bet would be clenched tight around the wet swimming trunks always sent jolts up Nitori’s spine. He always tensed and felt icy hot shivers at Rin’s slightest skin to skin touch.

Silent pants and needy moan began to fill the air as he reached his other hand further to lightly stroke his balls. He gasped rather loudly as he remembered the time he once caught a glimpse of that sexy shark’s beautiful, well-endowed cock. How delicious he would imagine it to be. His mouth unconsciously opened as he began imagining Rin’s thick, warm length stretching his mouth wider and tickling the back of his throat with the head of his large and wet dick.

Then his thoughts took a turn to how it would feel to have such a large dick within his ass. He could almost feel that strong body beside him, inside him and pounding at his insides. His cock twitched at the image in his head. All Nitori had wanted since coming to Samezuka was for Rin to force him down onto the floor, pull down his pants and briefs and just plunge deep with in him.

Nitori turned over onto his belly and groaned as his hard nipples rubbed across the fabric. Oh the things he would do for Rin if he simply bit on his nipples with those simply sinful teeth. He changed position once more feeling a bit uncomfortable. Now on his knees and so close to cumming, Nitori bit his thumb as he tried unsuccessfully to hold the gasp and moans that repeatedly left his lips.

His semen came out in small bursts of white. His head titled back and body leaning back as well as he bit his lip hard from the force of his orgasm.

He fell back, happy that some pent up frustration was released. But alas he was still unsatisfied. These sexual desires were something that only his sempai could fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> H  
> GUH  
> URGH  
> UG  
> so i started this a long time ago and its pretty shit for only 380something words but i've been not posting for so long that i feel obligated to just put out something.  
> I was also writing MakotoxHaru but somehow in the middle of them and their sexy times II thought of Haruka staring intently at Dolphins and I just started laughing and writing that by accident. So then i started writing a fluff fic at the same time for MakotoxHaruka. Yes it does involve dolphins.  
> SO. sorry for the shortness. enjoy Nitori masturbating to thoughts of Rin.


End file.
